TGFβ was first identified in 1981 (Roberts et al., 1981). In humans there are three isoforms: TGFβ1, TGFβ2 and TGFβ3 (Swiss Prot accession numbers P01137, P08112 and P10600 respectively) which, in their biologically active state, are 25 kDa homodimers comprising two 112 amino acid monomers joined by an inter-chain disulfide bridge. TGFβ1 differs from TGFβ2 by 27, and from TGFβ3 by 22, mainly conservative amino acid changes. These differences have been mapped on the 3D structure of TGFβ determined by X-ray crystallography (Schlunegger et al., 1992; Peer et al., 1996) and the receptor binding regions have been defined (Griffith et al., 1996; Qian et al., 1996).
Human TGFβs are very similar to mouse TGFβs: human TGFβ1 has only one amino acid difference from mouse TGFβ1, human TGFβ2 has only three amino acid differences from mouse TGFβ2 and human TGFβ3 is identical to mouse TGFβ3. As a result, production of antibodies to human TGFβs in mice, including transgenic mice, may be difficult.
TGFβs are multifunctional cytokines that are involved in cell proliferation and differentiation, in embryonic development, extracellular matrix formation, bone development, wound healing, haematopoiesis, and immune and inflammatory responses (Border et al., 1995a). The deregulation of TGFβs leads to pathological processes that, in humans, have been implicated in numerous conditions, for example, birth defects, cancer, chronic inflammatory, autoimmune and fibrotic diseases (Border et al., 1994; Border et al., 1995b).
Studies have been performed in many fibrotic animal models (Border et al., 1995b; Border et al., 1994), using neutralising antibodies as antagonists, for example, glomerulonephritis (Border et al., 1990), neural scarring (Logan et al., 1994), dermal scarring (Shah et al., 1994) and lung fibrosis (Giri et al., 1993). All of the diseases represented by these models represent an unmet need for new therapeutic products (Bonewald, 1999; Jackson, 1998). However, the antibodies used in these and other animal studies have been raised in animals and their therapeutic benefit in humans may be limited because of their potential to induce immunogenic responses and their rapid pharmacokinetic clearance (Vaughan et al., 1998). Human antibodies are more desirable for treatment of TGFβ—
A variety of antibody fragments are known to be able to bind a target protein specifically and with good affinity. For example, antibody fragments comprising only the heavy chain variable (VH) and light chain variable (VL) domains joined together by a short peptide linker, known as single chain Fv (scFv), have been used extensively. Human antibodies neutralising TGFβ1 (CAT-192) or TGFβ2 (CAT-152 or Trabio™) have previously been generated (EP 0 945 464, EP 0 853 661, Thompson et al. 1999). However, the majority of TGFβ antibodies available in the art are non-human. Moreover, prior to this invention the only pan-specific monoclonal antibodies against TGFβ were rodent.
Polyclonal antibodies binding to human TGFβ1 and human TGFβ2 against both neutralising and non-neutralising epitopes have been raised in rabbit (Danielpour et al., 1989b; Roberts et al., 1990), chicken (R&D Systems, Minneapolis) and turkey (Danielpour et al., 1989c). Peptides representing partial TGFβ sequences have been also used as immunogens to raise neutralising polyclonal antisera in rabbits (Border et al., 1990; Flanders et al., 1988). Such non-human, polyclonal antibodies are unsuitable for human therapeutic use.
1D11.16 is a murine pan-specific anti-TGFβ antibody that neutralises human and mouse TGFβ1, TGFβ2 and TGFβ3 in a wide range of in vitro assays (Dasch et al., 1989; Dasch et al., 1996; R&D System product sheet for MAB1835) and is efficacious in proof-of principle studies in animal models of fibrosis (Ling et al., 2003; Miyajima et al., 2000; Schneider et al., 1999; Khanna et al., 1999; Shenkar et al., 1994). However, since 1D11.16 is a murine monoclonal antibody (Dasch et al., 1989; Dasch et al., 1996), it is unsuitable for therapeutic use in humans.